The Cut, The Note, The Fight
by DevanRenae-StupidLamb
Summary: Edward leaves Bella and comes back to see her face. Will the horrible thing he sees make him come back or stay away forever? Werewolves, newborns, confusion, fights, and love all conflict! PLZ TRY IT! It gets better into the chapters.Bad summary. Plz Try!
1. Cut

**Sorrow**

**Charlie's POV**

I just wanted to rush in there and grab her and demand her to be happy. Its three o'clock in the morning, why is she still awake? I hate to see Bella like this. She has been crying almost every night this week. I stood up rubbing my eyes trying to listen closer to my daughter's quiet sobs. I feel helpless and frustrated. I heard a howl in the night. I wasn't sure if it was Bella or the wind outside my open window. I don't understand why she feels so strongly about Edward leaving her. I know she will snap out of it but it doesn't seem like her pain is fading in any way over the past few months. I pictured Bella crying in her room, sending a sharp pain in my chest. I felt a brush of cold air on my face waking me up from this daze. I would give anything to see her bright smile again. In its place I heard her quiet sobbing, Edward's name in her sleep talking, or just silence.

**Edward's POV**

I have been traveling for weeks now. Thinking about her drove me to survive. She would forget about me. As much as I tried to not think of her name the more I did. The more I thought of her name the more I thought of her face. Her incredible brown eyes burned into my brain and pierced into my heart. I have been walking all day and night. I was thirsty and hadn't hunted for the past two days. As much as I wanted to hunt I was too focused on her face. It ached to picture her adorable pink blush on her cheeks when I got closer to her face. I kept walking yearning to hear her voice and heart beating rapidly when my lips pressed against hers. I wanted smell her floral scent from her hair, feel her silky fingers brushing against my hand softly, and to see the smile and chocolaty brown eyes and hair. Bella. Then I gave in to my desire and ran heading to Forks. I wasn't too far anyway. I was driven by the thought of seeing her for just a second. The next night I got to Forks. I felt weak and dreadful. I stopped right when I got into town. I tried to listen in to see if anybody was with her because I wouldn't be able to bear confronting her. I then realized it was too late for her to be out. As soon as I lost hope, I heard Charlie. He was upset and pained. He was thinking about...Bella. What was happening with her? She was sobbing. She has been crying every night since I left. I was doing this to her, she is my entire life and love and I was making her cry every night wanting me to be there to hold her. Would she forget and try to make a life for herself? Charlie was wondering the same thing. I know me being there would make her happy but what kept me away was the thought of her getting hurt because of it. Charlie's thinking about giving me a piece of his mind. He wants to punch me in the face. Don't go to her Edward. You have to stay strong for her to stay out of harm's way. But I need her. I ran to the side of their house. I saw Bella in her bathroom. My heart felt like it had screamed in horror and in pain of what I saw, "NO! DON'T DO IT, BELLA!"

**Bella's POV**

I awoke feeling like I had lost all the blood in my body. I dreamed the worst dream I have ever dreamed. It was a wonderful dream, just it was horrible because I awoke and it wasn't real. I was reaching out in my dream for something. Something wonderful that I have been waiting for. Then something reached out for me. His porcelain beautiful hand came out for me. Then I saw his face smiling at me with such wonder and then suddenly stiff and blank. He was gone. My ribs ached and burned. He had took my heart with him and I didn't know why I was still able to live. I wanted it to end. I didn't want to breath anymore wishing that the air was his scent, realizing that I was breathing air that stabbed me in the heart. I got up out of bed and got out a pen and paper. I wrote a letter to Charlie trying to hold in my tears. I wrote this:

_**Dear Dad,**_

_**The last thing I want to do is hurt you. But I can't live like this anymore. Please don't be sad that I'm gone. I want you to live life. Edward took my heart with him and I am not able to live like I want you to be able to without worrying about me. I am sorry, Daddy. You are an incredible father and I thank you forever for everything you've done for me. You've made me such a better person. Forever I love you. Thank you. **_

_**I'm sorry,**_

_**Bella**_

I hated doing this to him. But I had to end the pain I felt without...Edward. I sat for a moment crying. I tried to think of ways I was going to do this. I could overdose, no that might take a long time and I may survive. I can shoot myself with Charlie's gun. That would wake him up. I can cut my wrist. I painfully agreed to that. I went downstairs and quietly grabbed one of our sharp knives. I went up into my bathroom, looked at myself and said my the most important words of my entire life, "I love you, Edward." As the sharp blade ripped into my wrist, I closed my eyes and pictured his face. Then I felt an electric cold shock through my body. The best feeling in the world. Something touched my arm. It can't be. I could feel my heart stop. This scared him. I heard my name being said in pain. I felt like I was floating. No, I was off the ground being carried. Was this Charlie? But why did I feel like this? He can't be him. I saw a shocked face. It was Edward. I felt an amazing amount of pressure on my arm. Then I heard a velvety musical voice, "Stay with me, my love." And then saw nothing.

**Edward's POV**

I saw blood coming from her arm and leaped through the window. I tried to hold back so I wouldn't hurt her. I was thirsty but I wanted to hold her tight. I heard my Bella's heart stop. Please no, Bella! I heard heart beat again. She tried to kill herself, I guess she didn't forget about me. I can't believe I was doing this to her. To get her to the point of killing herself. The thought of kill made me want to scream in horror but I lifted her up refusing to let her die. I wrapped an old t-shirt around the wound. She was smiling at me. Don't leave me, honey I'm sorry. She laid back and closed her eyes.

**Bella's POV**

I woke up the next day feeling surprised. The sun burned in my eyes and I could hear Charlie's car going out the drive way. He was off to go fishing with Billy. I thought about what had happened last night. I thought of how I tried to kill myself. That must have been real. If that was real, then I must be dead right now. This didn't feel like death. But there was something more. What about Edward saving me? That must have been a dream. Everything must have been a dream. I got up and put on a shirt. As I lifted the shirt over my head I saw a red stained cloth wrapped around my wrist. It wasn't a dream, Edward was here. Did the blood from my wound make him thirsty. Was he not able to control himself? Was I a vampire now? Tears pounded down my cheeks. I screamed his name all around the house, "EDWARD! EDWARD, PLEASE BE HERE, EDWARD!" I cried and screamed and laughed harder than ever before. He had left me, came back, and left again. He took my heart, gave it back, and stomped on it taking the remains with him again.


	2. Note

Even though I knew I would never find anything I just kept going around the house thinking about him. I was still wondering if I was a vampire right now. If Edward wasn't able to control himself. I walked down the hallway scraping my injured arm on the wall as I went. It burned just to touch it, and to know that he was there next to me. I am madly in love with him more than anyone can imagine even if he wasn't able to control himself. He probably thinks that that is what I want anyway. But I wanted it so I can stay with him forever. I don't want to be a vampire without him. That's too horrible. I wondered how I can test if I am a vampire. Now I wasn't sure why I was a little woozy because that depends on my mortality. If I was human it was because of the blood loss last night, and if I was a vampire it was probably because of the transformation. To test if I was a vampire I decided to jump out my window. It wasn't too far down to the point where I would kill myself if I were human. Then I thought that maybe "he" would be here. He showed up when I was doing something dangerous, what if he does it again. A beaming smile brightened on my face subconsciously. I climbed up on my window looking around the back of the house to see if he was there. I didn't see anything but the forest. If he was there he wouldn't come out right away. This time I wasn't trying to kill myself. This time was to test if I was a vampire and to see Edward. So I did it..........Nothing. No Edward or vampire reflexes to catch me. Stupid human girl with nothing. I landed on my side on the grass, I probably will get a bruise but I was fine. It kind of woke me up. Why was I so stupid?! I realized I was being stupid when I thought about the pain I would go through for three days if I became a vampire, and how my wound wouldn't still hurt. I really would do anything to have him back. I thought about Charlie. My note. I hope he hasn't read it. It's on my desk but what if he came in my room? I looked at the note waiting to see my "Dear Dad," but what I saw meant way more to me.

_**My Love Bella,**_

_**Don't you ever do that to me again. Killing yourself is breaking my heart. Bella I want you to know that I have always loved you. I have wanted you from the day I met you. Realize that I cannot live life without you. After all the time I have said I loved you, it's unbelievable that you believed me so quickly. It was excruciating doing that to you. But know I will always be watching. I know you want me to come to you now and as do I, more than anything, but I can't put you in danger again. I am dreadfully sorry. I love you, honey. **_

_**Forever with you,**_

_**Edward**_

He wanted me. He truly wanted me. But why is he doing this? Can't he just turn me into a vampire and be together forever? Why is it so hard for him? He said he would always be watching so I whispered softly, "I love you. Please, I beg you. You can just turn me into a vampire now. Please, Edward. I can't live without you." I looked around, still nothing. "Edward please." I had no idea why he wasn't there. But there was a reason. It was right outside my window.


	3. Fight

**Jacob's POV**

I have to talk to her. I haven't seen her in a week now. I ran to her house at around 12 o'clock. I looked outside her window. Then I felt my reflexes kick in. What was happening? I probably just smelled animal or something. I leaped up onto her roof outside her window. It all happened so fast. Oh crap. Did I just fall off or something? I felt a steel grip onto my stomach and then I felt my back being slammed on the ground. _Dude, you okay? What is going on man? _It was Seth. _Need back up? We're coming over, Jake. _That was Sam. I looked to see what was slamming me on the ground. Vampire. Wait, was this Edward, another Cullen or some random vampire. This must be a Cullen. No vampire would be protective over Bella if they didn't know her. _Guys, no back up. It's a Cullen I think. He was protecting Bella and thought I was going to hurt her. _It was kind of hard to focus when I was trying to hold him back. I could tell he had a lot of drive. I heard a loud growl from inside his chest. I was dealing with 3 things right now. Holding this leech back so I wouldn't get killed, not turning into a werewolf because that might intimidate him and my reflexes might get carried away and I would never hurt someone Bella loves (as much as I wanted to), and trying to talk to the chatting morons in my head. Not easy. I used all my strength to push him off me as he was pushed backwards I jumped on him, keeping him down. "I am a friend of Bella's." He grabbed my leg and sent me flying backwards away from him. "DO YOU UNDERSTAND ENGLISH?! I KNOW BELLA!" I wanted to rip him to shreds right then and there. I realized that Bella is still home so I would just make her come out. "BELLA!!!" he was getting me very angry now with this whole not believing me thing. "BACK OFF!" I shoved him to the ground. He was really fast and hard to keep up with. I saw Bella's beautiful scared face out the window. Finally. Edward's face was stunned and embarrassed. "Bella." He said quietly. "Edward..... Both of you get in here!" she said to him. We walked inside the house. He was still very cautious and stiff about walking next to me. I was furious walking next to this parasite. I felt like two kids who just threw a baseball in the window and got mad at by our Mother.

We walked inside feeling horrible. He wouldn't stop looking at her. Even though she was obviously ecstatic he was here, she was still angry looking. Oh she was so gorgeous. So "this" is the reason why she won't love me. I wanted to puke from being in the middle of this whole staring contest. I felt like I was trapped in a chick flick. This is the part where all the desperate women start to cry. Bella started talking to both of us but still stared at him in amazement. "What happened out there? What is wrong with you two?!" there was anger in her beautiful voice but she was still gorgeous. Edward glared at me after I thought that. Oh that's right. He's the one who can read minds. He looked away. Stupid parasite. He stepped forward in my direction now looking furious. Sorry. He had a last glare and then looked back to Bells. "I am so sorry, my love." Oh gross! "He jumped on your roof and I attacked him thinking that he was going to hurt you." he said softly and ashamed. Now she's going to think that I fought back and hurt him even thought I knew who he was. "And just to be clear, he did not fight back." Why is this guy doing this? I looked at him confused. He turned to me very blank. "Can I talk to you for a minute, Bella?" He turned to me "Is that alright with you, Jacob?" "Its fine." What was I supposed to do? You left her, leech. Why do you want to talk to her now? They walked upstairs leaving me down here. I knew I couldn't compete with him, but I couldn't help but try. I needed Bella.


	4. Apology

Bella's POV

**I felt like I was in the right place. I didn't know what I was doing I just knew that Edward was next to me. We sat down on my bed. His hand reached out to touch my face but he hesitated and put it back to his lap. I grabbed his hand furiously and put it there myself. He probably thought that I was too angry at him but I could never stop wanting him to touch me with that cold hard skin. He smiled my favorite crooked smile but it didn't go his eyes. He was ashamed. His musical tone stopped our silence, "I'm sorry." he said. "Edward, don't..." He interrupted me with, "Ssh, don't. I need to say this. First I want to apologize for leaving you. Even worse than that I lied to you something that is the farthest from the truth and killed me to say. You are my life and love and I will always want you for the rest of my existence. I am painfully sorry that I put you through the misery you've been feeling. I feel that and more. I listened to Charlie's thoughts and heard that you've been crying every night and saying my name in your sleep. I apologize that the pain you went through made you try to kill yourself. Don't you ever do that, Bella! I can't believe that you didn't realize that I can't live without you." he was sorrowful that I didn't know that he loved me still. "It didn't seem like you were going to come back. I have always known that I don't deserve you. I am just a stupid, clumsy human girl in love with a fantastic, gorgeous, amazing, vampire!" I said to him brushing my fingertips on his hand. He loved it when I did that. I remembered when we were in the forest and he told me how amazing it felt. "Bella, I am a masochistic vampire with a step-brother who almost killed you, I am holding you back from being a human, putting you in danger, and more. You are a marvelous, remarkable, beautiful, astonishing human whom I would die one million times for. Bella I love you and it doesn't matter what happens or what I say because it will never change. Understand yet?" he said waiting for my answer. He said he loved me but I didn't believe that he loved me more than I loved him. "Nope, but will you just kiss me already?" He laughed a heart-stopping laugh and kissed me soft and passionately. His hands cupped my cheeks and my fingers went through his hair. He leaned back a little to tell me something his face still inches from my face. "So I see you have befriended a stray dog?"**

**Jacob's POV**

OH CRAP! They were kissing now! The jealousy flew angrily up to my face. I took a deep breath when I heard them come downstairs happily holding hands. Is she angry at me? "No Jacob. She forgives me for the horrible thing I did. I apologize for that back there, Jacob. I hope you're not hurt." Ugh. I am getting really tired of the reading minds thing. Does he know that I love her? "Well now I know for sure." he said with a blank flat face. "Will somebody let me in on this brain talk?" Bells said turning my glare into a bright smile to hear her voice. "Nothing Bells." I told her. "Sit down, please." She said sweetly." After a few seconds of silence she looked at Edward with a raised eyebrow and then walked to me. Giving me a hug I have been waiting for all week. Edward became as stiff as a board but I held her tight. I am not going to mention exactly what I thought but it made him angry. "Will you watch your thoughts?!! Bella get off him!" he said angrily. She stood stunned staring at him because of his outburst and then turned to me with an expression I couldn't read. She walked back to the couch. Then I heard Sam and Seth. _Jake, we need your help. Something happened. Really bad. Just come over here quick, man. _"I gotta go." I said awkwardly. "Something bad happened."


	5. Visitor

"Jake. What's wrong?" I jumped to hear her pained voice, but I had to leave. Oh crap, crap, crap. What the hell is happening now? I was glad that I was leaving this vampire and awkward situation but upset I was leaving Bella. Sam what is happening? _Jacob. There is a vampire. She looks familiar but I can't remember. _Where is she, Sam? _She is outside of the Cullen home. Alice doesn't remember her either and the rest of the Cullen's aren't back yet. Alice thinks we might need back up if she is with the Volturi and we need to make sure that she doesn't break the treaty. _I didn't know Alice came back too. But, what the hell? Why would a random leech want to see the Cullen's? I looked at Edward. He knew what was happening and he looked protectively over Bella with a sorrowful look on his face. He really did love her. I didn't stand a chance by the way Bella looked at him. Edward scrunched his eyebrows and smiled slightly happily. But I went back to thinking about the vampire and Edward's face went blank again. Has she hunted? _Not sure_. I nodded my head at the bloodsucker and ran to the Cullen's. I heard Edward talk worriedly to Bella on my way out. I got to the Cullen's house and saw the female, Sam, and that one Cullen girl. I met up with Sam and then went to the psychic leech. "Is any more of your parasite family here yet?" I asked her. She growled and curled her top lip back over her front teeth. It just was freaky how this little tiny girly vampire is able to growl like a monster and fight fantastically. "They will be here soon, pup." Our eyes burned into each other's skulls. "How soon? We don't know what to do with this girl." I felt helpless because I couldn't do anything about this problem with this recognizable yet unknown girl but I tried hard to not show it and just stood angry at her. She answered my question, "Probably 20 minutes. Where is Edward and Bella?" by Bella's name her face brightened up. I guess they were like best friends. Well if they were close friends why did _she_ leave? I ask the same thing with all of them. Why did they leave if they care about her so much? "At Bella's house. Edward didn't know who I was when I jumped on Bella's roof to see her and thought I was trying to hurt her and he attacked me." she smiled at me, "Good for him." she raised an eyebrow in enjoyment. "Will you just shut up?! I am not sure if Edward is going to come. He probably wants to stay with Bella." I strained and ground my teeth together at the last sentence. I wanted to rip him to pieces. I looked at the mysterious vampire again she was just there near the front porch. She was stiff, pale, and blank. She stared at me and Sam curiously. "Apparently she knows you and some one in your family. Why don't you just ask her why she is here?" Why didn't she think of this in the first place? "Wow. I wish I thought of that! I'm not stupid." she stood angry at me. "Could have fooled me." I chuckled to myself. "Wow. Did you not play fetch today or something? Of course I thought of that but she keeps saying she wants all the family here. If she has come to harm us why would she want to lose her chances of surviving even more?" her eyes were confused and focused. "We should just wait for them. How long have you been here? Why were you the only one who came back?" she was staring into space. I waved my hand in front of her face. She didn't even see me or anything I was doing. I realized then that she was having a vision. I thought that I could have a little fun with this situation. "HEY LEECH! I HATE YOUR HAIR!" she stayed in the same phase of unconsciousness. I laughed so hard. "DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA THAT..." but then she moved and stared confused at me. "Uh...... what was your vision about?" I asked her holding in a laugh. "I saw that Carlisle, Esme, Jasper, Emmett, and Rosalie are going to be here in a couple minutes and something else...." her voice faded back into focus. "Well? What else?" I waited for her answer but it seemed that she was asking herself the same question too. "I don't know it was dark. But I think I saw the girl. She was inside of our house I think....and that's all I saw." She went back to being stiff again. "You let her into your house? Why would you do that?" Both of us were so confused. "I have no idea." The Cullen's showed up behind us. I saw the girl smile and stand up at the corner o my eye. Carlisle was the first one to talk. "Where is Bella and Edward? What is going on? Emmett had to.... Oh my goodness....... Bree." The name was recognizable. The entire family had shock on their faces. "Now I remember her!" We all walked over. She walked forward and dusted herself off with a nervous smile on her face. "Hello. I hope you remember me. I was one of the newborns that Victoria created." She shuddered at her name and so did the rest of them. "I know this is really sudden and I know you won't forgive me right away but..... I want to join your clan."


End file.
